1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper assembly having a body made of spring steel. In particular, the present invention is directed to a windshield wiper assembly having a body made of spring steel that includes a bracket to secure a squeegee to the spring steel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper assemblies having a body made of spring steel are known. For example, one windshield wiper assembly uses two parallel pieces of spring steel to secure a squeegee therebetween. The two pieces of spring steel are spot welded together in spaced apart relationship with a portion of the squeegee being located between the two pieces of spring steel. Although this background art windshield wiper assembly eliminates the necessity of having multiple frame elements to make up the body of the windshield wiper assembly, the spot welding prevents easy replacement of the squeegee.
Another background art windshield wiper assembly uses two pieces of spring steel that hold a squeegee therebetween. An end cap is used to hold the two pieces of spring steel in position to hold the squeegee. Although this background art windshield wiper assembly also eliminates the necessity of having multiple frame elements, the end cap does not maintain the two pieces of spring steel sufficiently away from each other to allow for the squeegee to move longitudinally between the two pieces of spring steel. In view of this, binding of the squeegee during operation of the windshield wiper assembly occurs.